Lluvia ¿Algo más que agua?
by ShiraKlauser-chocobo
Summary: Es una tarde lluviosa en la Sociedad de Almas, todo va bien en todos sitios menos en el cuartel de la 5ª División. Mal summary xD


Eh… bueno, este es el primer fanfic que publico. Solo espero que les guste y no sean malos conmigo… qué más da, sean todo lo malos que quieran, soporto grandes criticas xD

**Aclaro: Bleach no es mio, si no de Tite Kubo, si fuera mio Hitsugaya y Hinamori estaban casados, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra igual y Orihime estaba muerta xD**

Una tarde lluviosa en la Sociedad de Almas… La lluvia no es algo que se vea con frecuencia, por eso algunos Shinigamis están en el exterior, aprovechando para refrescarse y olvidarse de los anteriores días, en los que el calor acechaba hasta en la sombra. En el cuartel de la 5ª División las cosas no parecen ir tan bien…

-Ay… no, otra gotera no-la teniente Momo Hinamori está desesperada con un montón de cubos en la mano. Al parecer, la lluvia está colándose por el techo formando enormes goteras por todas partes-¿Esque nadie va a ayudarme?-se pregunta haciendo pucheros, consciente de que nadie puede verla u oírla-¿Dónde están los demás?

-¡HOLA HINAMORI!-exclama una voz a sus espaldas que la hace sobresaltar y caer al suelo. Uno de los cubos escurre de sus manos y va a parar justo a su cabeza.

-Hola Matsumoto… Se me ha quedado atascado-dice intentando quitarse el cubo, pero se ha quedado encajado.

-¡Super-Rangiku está aquí! ¡Yo te ayudaré!-dice Matsumoto haciendo una pose de heroína. Aunque Momo no pueda verla, se imagina la pose y una gotita de sudor resbala por su frente.

-Rangiku, por favor, ayúdame.

Entonces, Rangiku se acerca a ella y agarra el asa del cubo.

-Oye, ten cuidado-le dice preocupada Hinamori. Sabiendo de lo que es capaz la teniente de la 10º División, cualquiera se preocuparía.

Rangiku empieza a tirar del asa, primero con cuidado, y como ve que el cubo no se mueve lo más mínimo, empieza a tirar más fuerte, olvidando que la cabeza de Hinamori está ahí.

-¡Rangiku, me haces daño!-dice la teniente durazno agitando los brazos.

La situación empieza a descontrolarse… Y es justo en ese momento, en el que Rangiku hace un último esfuerzo y el cubo se desencaja, cayendo al suelo con un ruido seco. Pero esque con el esfuerzo, Hinamori ha caído hacia delante, encima de Matsumoto.

-¡MATSUMOTO!-se oye gritar a una voz. Las dos tenientes giran la cabeza y pueden ver al capitán Hitsugaya en la puerta del cuartel, con una venita resaltando en su frente y los ojos entrecerrados-Vuelve al cuartel, tienes que hacer papeleo-Entonces es cuando levanta la mirada y ve a Hinamori encima de su teniente.

-Taicho, no es lo que parece…-dice Matsumoto tratando de quitarse de encima a Hinamori.

-No sabía que estabais ocupadas-es lo único que el capitán dice antes de salir por la puerta.

La teniente durazno está avergonzada, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Solo logra pronunciar un nombre:

-Shiro-chan…

-Hinamori, no pasa nada, le explicaré todo a mi Taicho después. Ahora deja que te ayude con las goteras-dice una sonriente Matsumoto.

Y así, la tarde se pasa volando para las dos tenientes, de un lado para otro con cubos llenos o vacíos.

-Bueno, ya está-dice Momo después de unas horas. Entre las dos han conseguido controlar las goteras, sellándolas, y ya han dejado los cubos a un lado. Se las ve agotadas, se han sentado en el suelo en un intento de descansar en paz. El silencio asedia el lugar, pero pronto es interrumpido por Matsumoto, que se levanta y dice:

-Hala… pues yo me voy a explicarle todo a mi querido Taichito.

-Espero que lo entienda-dice la teniente durazno suspirando-Porque yo solo le quiero a él…-esto último lo dice muy bajito, casi para sí misma.

-¿Y eso?-pregunta Rangiku mirándola con cara de ''Te he oído''-Así que tú y mi Taicho…

-¿¡Qué? No he dicho nada, no he dicho que le quiero a él… ¡No he dicho nada!-dice Hinamori sonrojada, poniendo morros de pez y agitando los brazos, nerviosa.

-Te he oído, Hinamori-le dice la teniente de la 10ª División soltando una carcajada-No tienes que avergonzarte… si necesitas consejos o algo ya sabes que aquí estoy yo-dicho esto, sale corriendo por la puerta guiñándole un ojo, dejando a una sonrojada Hinamori sentada en el suelo.

-Shiro-chan…-murmura-A mi no me gusta él… ¿O tendrá razón Matsumoto? ¡No, Hinamori, no tiene razón!-se dice enfadada-Solo somos amigos… además no creo que Shiro-chan sienta algo por mí. Exacto, Hinamori, él no siente nada por ti… solo amigos, solo amigos, solo amigos…-esto último lo repite una y otra vez hasta que llega a su habitación.

La noche ha caído, y una preciosa luna llena se alza en el cielo. Va a ser una noche larga para Hitsugaya Toushiro…

Espero que les haya gustado… pronto publicaré el próximo capitulo ^^

Nyaa!


End file.
